How Riven Proposed
by Random915
Summary: Short story on how Riven proposed to Musa. Dedicated to my Musa and Riven-loving friend shwetz2002. TO BE REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

**This two-shot is dedicated to** _ **shwetz2002.**_ **Happy birthday 13** **th** **birthday!**

 **This is also the sequel to How ya doin'. It's set 15 years into the future. Musa and Riven are 33.**

 **Harmony is Riven and Musa's daughter. She had dark blue hair with magenta highlights and violet eyes. She's 11.**

 **Reed is the 2 month old son. He has magenta hair with azure eyes.**

 **Riven POV**

Musa is gone for the week she's staying at Stella's with the rest of the girls catching up.

"Goodnight Reed," I said kissing him on the forehead before placing him into his bed.

Before I went to sleep I went to check on Harmony. I swear that girl is a troublemaker just like Musa and I were way back then.

I poked my head into the room only to find Harmony asleep.

I came in but on my way accidently stepped on her keyboard but thankfully she didn't wake up.

"Goodnight," I said kissing her forehead.

I was about to leave when I heard her say, "Daddy,"

"Yes Harm," I said turning around.

"How did you propose to Mum I know how you met but you never told me how you proposed," she said sitting up on her bed.

"Well it's a long story," I said.

"I'm all ears," she said.

"Ok well I decided to do something special for your mum it was 5 year anniversary to. And it had been 2 years since our last break up and I've decided it's time. It's time I manned up and proposed. All our friends have been married for quite some time now."

"But I just needed to think of a way to propose. Sky had proposed to Bloom during his parents wedding anniversary. Brandon proposed at Stella's coronation. Helia had drawn a sketch of Flora and him with a word bubble which said "Will you marry me". Timmy proposed the moment when Tecna was crowned as the smartest fairy in Magix during their picture he had dropped down on one knee and proposed. Nabu had gone big. He had taken Layla on a day out to all their favourite places in Andros then at the end of the day while the sun was setting he had a skywriter to spell out his proposal. I didn't want to do this just to think of an idea better than them. I wanted to do something special because I owe to Musa for all that's happened."

"Is that it?" Harmony asked.

"There's more to it but I'll tell you some other time, you should go to bed it's half past one in the morning, ok?" I said.

"Ok daddy," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I said leaving.

"Goodnight," she replied yawning.

I made my way to my room getting ready for bed. Eventually fell asleep.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I had just went to her father and asked for permission but also to seek his help._

 _He said and I quote, "Do what Musa does best,"_

 _And obviously the answer to that are many things. But what does Musa love more than anything. Other than the people she cares about and her planet._

 _My thoughts were cut off when the door was slammed opened._

 _The guys came in and casually sat down putting their feet up and making a noise._

 _"Shush, can't you see I'm trying to think," I said._

 _"Riven thinking? Urm…who are you and what have you done to the real Riven, the grumpy one, the one who opens his mouth before thinking," Nabu said._

 _"Oh shut up, I ain't gone anywhere," I said._

 _"Now that's the Riven we know," Brandon said, "but seriously Riven and thinking in the same sentence."_

 _"Anyway I'm trying to think of a way to propose," I said ignoring Brandon's comment._

 _"You WHAT!" Sky screamed as they all looked surprised except Nabu._

 _"Why you so surprised?" I said._

 _"It's just we didn't think you'd propose now," Helia said._

 _"Why you not surprised?" I asked Nabu._

 _"I saw it coming," he said._

 _"You better not have been snooping around in my stuff," I warned._

 _"Not if you put it that way," Nabu said._

 _"You DIDN'T?!" I yelled._

 _"Seriously dude if you gonna keep it a secret at least hide the box somewhere not in your pocket," Nabu said casually._

 _"Oh," I said._

 _We began talking amongst ourselves._

 _"I got it!" I suddenly screamed._

 _"What?" Brandon asked._

 _"How to propose obviously," Timmy said._

 _"How then?" Sky asked._

 _"I'll just dedicate a song to her then propose," I said._

 _How could I not have thought of that?_

 _"That's a good idea," Helia said._

 _"Yes now go I need to go get dressed," I said shooing them out._

 _Now what to wear?_

 ** _Flashback_**

I was cut off by the sounds of a baby's cries.

It must be Reed...

 _So much for a quiet night..._

 **I'll right up the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 _ **Random915 xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok here's chapter 2. Sorry if it's a quite late.**_

 **BTW: This chapter is very cliché you have been warned.**

 **Riven POV**

After I had finally put Reed to bed a made my way back to my bedroom which I shared with Musa.

As I settled into bed I checked my alarm clock realizing it was…3 o'clock in the morning!

I slowly drifted off to sleep once I had set my alarm for 8:00.

 _ **Riven's Dream…**_

I was waiting for Musa in the restaurant where we were to have dinner.

What's taking her so long? She's 10 minutes late.

Finally I saw Musa approaching.

"Hey Riven," she said sitting down on the table for 2 across me, "you're early."

"Early? You're the one who is 10 minutes late," I said.

"Urm…have you checked the time it only 6:57 we scheduled for 7pm," Musa said.

"But my watch says 7:13," I said confused.

"My phone begs a differ," she said showing me the time on it.

"Oh," I said.

She laughed at my face.

Timmy must have set the time wrong when he was fixing it!

"Anyway who cares now let's go order," she said calling the waiter.

"What can get for you?" said the waiter in a bored manner chewing a wad of gum.

Talk about bad service, isn't this supposed to be the best restaurant.

"Can I have my usual please the Spaghetti Bolognese with side of garlic bread and a glass of water," she said to the waiter politely causing the waiter to roll her eyes.

"And what about you hun?"She said in 'seductive' a manner.

"Lasagne with potato wedges and a glass of water," I said with a bored expression not paying attention to her.

"It'll be ready in 10 minutes babe," she said smiling at me then she turned to Musa glaring, "you however will have to wait 20 minutes.

I was about to say something when Musa beat me to it. "I'd prefer if you didn't speak to my boyfriend and I or I will hu-"

"Or what?" she said challengingly.

"Or I will hurt you so bad that you won't be able to look at him let alone flirt," she said in a low tone.

That's my girl!

The waitress just huffed and walked off but not before giving me her number which I was about rip up when Musa stopped me.

"Can I have that?" Musa asked.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"So I can prank call her duh," Musa said as she took it from me.

I just laughed at her ridiculous antics shaking my head.

Our food came in within 10-20 minutes.

We just kept talking and had lots of fun.

When we had finished our dessert I said,"I need to go toilet."

She just nodded little did she know that I was actually going to the stage to sing her a song not go toilet.

I had already organized it with the restaurant.

I got on the stage and all the lights dimmed so only the spotlight was on me and Musa.

"This song is to a special girl who has stood by me through all the tough times and good times. Musa this song's for you,"

Musa seemed to look up surprised.

 _[Verse 1:]_

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah_

I slowly made my way down the stairs.

 _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

By this point I had reached Musa. I held my hand out as if asking her to dance.

 _[Chorus:]_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)._

 _Yeah_

We began dancing in the background I could see that waitress fuming.

 _[Verse 2:]_

 _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

"Yeah," I sang ending it on the last note.

I think she knows what comes next.

"Princess Musa Harper of Melody, will you marry me?" I said getting down on one knee bring out the black box holding the ring.

Or maybe not. She looks surprised.

"Yes," she said but it almost came out in a whisper as she hugged my tightly.

Then we shared a long passionate kiss.

 _ **Ok people! That is the end!**_

 **I hoped you liked it!**

 _ **Random 915 xxx**_


End file.
